Unexpected
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: Bethany is just your average American horse woman. She's just trying to make it to the NCHA world show, but her plans are briefly interrupted when she meets Jack. He's not exactly what she expected... OC/OC (inspired by Dahmer) rated M for an extremely prominent reason.


**Hey guys! Thanks so much for showing me all the support with my other Renner stories(: I saw Dahmer for the first time a couple weeks ago, and i was disgusted, and in awe all at the same time. Renner did an amazing job, and i felt that i had to elaborate on his story. I changed the names a little, but Jack is inspired by Dahmer. This was a super hard story for me to write, i was practically hyper-ventalating and crying the whole time, but i had to do it.**

**Rated M for a reason. There's rape, language, and violence. If you're not okay with rape being a good background story, then please don't read. I don't want to offend anyone, but it's a necessity to the story. **

**I own ALL characters. Jack is just INSPIRED by Dahmer.**

**Enjoy the sadness! One shot!**

Unexpected:

I hesitantly knock on the door and take a deep breath. I hate this job, but it makes it so I can pay to keep my horse. I moved to Milwaukee hoping to get a better cutting experience. This is where the NCHA competitions are held each year, and that's where I want to be with my horse in a few years.

The door slowly opened as a man with long, blonde hair and blue eyes came into view.

"Hi. My name's Bethany and we got a call about your TV not working?" I try to force a smile, but even I can hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Oh. Sorry, I was expecting a dude," he opens the door, shocked, and I stalk into the small brownstone apartment.

"Well, I get that a lot. But, you do what you gotta do to pay the bills," I shine my genuine smile, and he returns the favor with a shy smile.

"I'm Jack. Gamble,"

We awkwardly shook hands, and he pointed me into the direction of the TV.

I inspect and begin to work on the 42" Sharp plasma. When I bend over, I see Gamble's eyes glance down to my ass, and I scoff. Ever since I lost weight, I've been a magnet to male attraction; but it gets super obnoxious after about two seconds.

"Uh, do you want a drink?"

"No, I'm good,"

"Are you sure? I have a cool mix of Coke and whiskey that's pretty popular up here,"

"I'm positive,"

I tweak some more knobs and pull some chords than wipe some sweat off my brow. Damn it's hot in here.

"Are you sure you don't want a sip? You look pretty hot down there,"

I hold my tongue so I don't cuss at him, and shake my head. _Why is he standing so close?_ I ask myself. I roll my eyes at my own comment. _Please Bethany. He wants your ass._ I stand back up, and turn on the TV.

"Alright, I believe you're all set," I mumble.

"Awesome. Let me get you a check," I follow him to behind the couch, and he stands at the bar and scribbles on a check. _Hurry please. I want to get out of here._

"Here ya go," he smiles.

I give an unconvincing smile and take the check. He reaches in his pocket one more time and pulls out a post it and a pen. _Shit. I don't want your number!_

"Here's the address of a great bar in town. It looks like you could use a little fun," he smiles at me as his eyes dance around my face.

_Oh. Not what I expected. Umm, okay?_

"Uh, thank you," It sounds more like a question. I reach my hands behind my back to tuck the note into my back pocket, when suddenly Jack's arms were around me in an awkward embrace.

"Ummm, sir?" I squirm, but I feel his hands graze down my back to my hands, and then he puts something plastic around my wrists. _What the hell?!_ I pull, but they get tighter. Zip ties. I panic.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I squeal. His chance for pleasantries is gone.

He stands back and looks at me. His blue eyes change completely, from a look of friendliness, to a look of pure desire. _Whoa. That's kind of hot-Hey Bethany! Where the hell did that come from? _

"I can't let you leave. You make me feel something different. It's intense, and I can't seem to shake it. So you can't leave. I don't know why, but you make me want to try pussy,"

_Whoa. What the fuck?! Try? Is he gay?! _Pure shock and terror fill my whole body and I tense up. _He's going to rape me…_ I thought to myself. _I have to get out of here._ I pull on my restraints once more, but it's useless. They only pinch tighter into my skin. I swallow hard, and leap to the door, but he's a step ahead of me. He grabs my ponytail and tugs me on to the ground. Then he runs to the door and locks it tight. I crumple into a ball on the ceramic tile floor, and moan. My head is spinning from the fall, and I can't see clearly, but it looks like he's suddenly on the floor with me. A panicked look sweeping through his eyes. He gingerly picks me up and cradles his head into mine. _Jesus this guy smells good—Damnit Bethany! Stop it! He already hurt you, and he's only going to hurt you more. Do something!_ But I can't. My head is still in a hurricane of thoughts and emotions, when I hear Jack whisper.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Please don't be hurt," it's almost a sob. I look up at him, and relief instantly floods through his eyes.

"Thank Jesus. I'm sorry again, but you made me angry…"

Terror filled my body again, and he stood up with me still in his arms.

"Don't be frightened. This is going to be something new for both of us," he walked me over to the couch and lay me down on my back. "I'm not used to having people conscious," he whispered. _What… _

He leaned over me and lay on my abdomen. I held my breath.

"You have to breathe baby," he gently caressed my stomach. Then he buried his nose in my pant line and inhaled.

"Mmm. You definitely smell better than everyone else…"

I felt his growing erection on my leg, and I immediately adjusted myself to avoid the feeling. His body tensed as my leg rubbed him, trying to escape his heavy body.

"Hey. Keep still. I'm not ready to fuck you yet," he set back on his knees, and slowly unbuttoned my skinny jeans. I shut my eyes. As he slowly let down my zipper, I thought to my happy place, and how I was definitely quitting my job once I got out of this mess.

He smoothly peels off my pants as his fingers graze down my thighs and legs.

"So soft," he mumbles, amazed.

_Holy hell. He really is gay. I have to think of something to get out of this mess. Ummm, maybe try the boyfriend tactic?_

"Please," I whine. "I have a fiancé, and he can get pretty protective. If you let me go now, I won't tell anyone,"

"Hush," he growls. His arms are soon stretched out by my head and his deep blue eyes are penetrating mine.

"Fiancé, huh?"

I nod and glance away.

I slowly turn my head back to his, and he cautiously leans in and plants a soft kiss to my nose, then the side of my mouth, then finally on my lips.

He sighs and sits up, taking off his shirt.

"You taste better too," he smirks.

I twist my body and try to bury my face in the back of the sofa.

"Look at me!"

I swallow, and look back up at him, his eyes a blazing inferno of anger and lust.

"Much better," he leans back in and puts his mouth by my ear. "Now let's see if we can do something about this hair," he pulls me forward so my face is on his bare shoulder, and he rips out the hair tie. My hair cascades down my shoulders against my white shirt. He nods in approval, and then pushes me so I am rested on my tied hands and back once more. He kisses down my neck, and slowly undoes the three buttons of my polo, showing the top part of my cleavage.

"You tease," he smiles. He takes off my shirt and tears begin to fall down my face.

"Please," I cry. "Just let me go home,"

"Stop talking! Haven't you made me angry enough? First you mess with my head, by making me think I want pussy, then you try to run from me, then you tell me you're in a relationship, and now you won't shut up!" He digs his fingers into my throat and I choke for air. Nothing's getting in. _Fight back!_ I thrash and kick my legs, but they're useless underneath his weight.

"Okay," I gasp.

His fingers release as I feel the color coming back to my face. Once again, his eyes fill with terror.

"Jesus Christ Bethany! I'm sorry!" he falls onto my chest and nuzzles into my breast. I gasp as the air refills my lungs.

"You just make me so angry and—well, I don't know. When you told me you had a fiancé, I was crushed, and seething. You're mine. And I think we'll just have to do something about that fiancé of yours," he sighs once more and tenderly kisses my bra. Once again, I feel his erection, except this time it buried in my groin and I want to vomit. _Please God._ Tears swell in my eyes once more, and Jack scoots down, back to my legs.

"Open," he orders.

I slowly release my tensed muscles in my legs as they sag apart from each other. His lips meet my knee as he slowly trails kisses up my leg. Once they reach my inner thigh, a deep groan is emerged from his throat and a tingle shoots up through my body. _No. Please God. Don't let him do this to me._ I sob. I tried once more to wiggle out of my cuffs, but it's no use. They just tear into my flesh, and I yelp with pain. Jack's head looks up at me filled with concern, and asks,

"Are you okay?"

"Can you please take of the ties? They're cutting me," I sniff.

"If I take them off, and you run, I _will_ kill you. Understand? I'm going to take them off now, okay?" He twists me on my side, and pulls out a knife, and cuts the hard plastic. _Now Bethany!_ I leap to my feet and run for the door. He jumps after me, and barely misses. I'm at the door, pulling and straining to get it open, but it won't budge. I begin screaming and cursing, trying to get the door to open. Suddenly, massive hands are on my shoulders and spin me around so I am face to face with him. Just his eyes make me want to crumple to the floor and beg for forgiveness.

"You ran," he whispers. "I told you that that's unacceptable." He smoothly runs his hands down my arms and releases one to grab something out of his back pocket. _Shit._ He pulls out an old green church tie and attempts to wrap it tightly around my wrists, in the front this time. I thrash and screw my body around trying to escape his grasp. Grabbing my shoulders, he knocks me back up against the door, hoping to stun me. This only makes me more motivated, and I knee him in the stomach. He groans and thrusts his forearm against my neck and shoulders and squeezes his pelvis into mine, holding me in place. Aggressive hands tie the fabric around my wrists as I feel his staggered breathing in my ear.

"Now, don't try anything stupid, and I won't gag you,"

I reluctantly nod, and he drags me back to the couch.

"Same position as last time," he mutters.

I acknowledge and lay in the exact same spot as before. Legs spread, and eyes squeezed shut.

He eases back onto me and continues his assault of kisses on to my thigh. He presses his face to my groin and kisses all around. I try to suppress my moans of hurt. My breathing picks up as he eases my underwear down from my hips. He eyes my body and slowly licks his lips then leans back down to me and kisses, licks, and sucks my groin as his hands knead my breasts.

"God you taste good," he leans up to me and kisses my flat lips. His tongue invades my mouth as I wait for him to finish. He slowly pulls on my bottom lip with his teeth and smiles.

"I'm going to have to keep you around," he leans to my ear and whispers, "Now I'm going to fuck you. But you're not going to moan, pant, talk, or move. Understand? I want you still. This is for my pleasure, not yours,"

I nod as the tears begin pouring down my face.

In one swift move, he stands and removes his pants and boxers. I gaze at him in horror. _He's really going to do this. This isn't just some sick joke…_ I turn my head and stare at the ceiling. Anything to avoid his demeaning gaze. I close my eyes once more and think of my beautiful niece and nephew that I left back home in Utah. I think of me and my horse running through the mountains. I think of anything to distract and calm my nerves. I wait. And wait. When I finally open my eyes, Jack's are blazing into mine and in one abrupt act, he slams into me, and I throw my head back and squeal.

He stops. "Hush," he snarls. And once more, he propels his pelvis forward. The feeling is too intense and I look for some relief from squeezing my hands tightly together. He continues to thrust into me, and I turn my head, away from him and sob. The pain in my groin is too much. I need relief. _Bethany, maybe if you give in to him, he'll let you go when it's over. _I turn my head back forward and slowly rotate my hips with Jack's.

"Fuck Bethany, stop it," But I know he doesn't mean it, so, I rotate my hips harder and start meeting him thrust for thrust. He lets out a huge groan, as I start to pant with enjoyment. Each thrust he now makes is faster, deeper and harder because of my hip rotations.

"Fuck—"he hisses. And in a matter of seconds, I come careening down into an extensive orgasm. Shortly after, I feel him convulse and launch himself into me once more, than collapse on my chest after his intense release. I'm still quivering as he lies passed out on my chest, still inside me. I slowly move him beside me and ease myself off him. I shakily put my clothes back on, and sneak out the front door. Hands trembling, I pull out my keys, and begin the drive back home; my mind finally being allowed to wander. _Why does someone do things like that? He must've had a horrible childhood to think something like that is okay… In a way, I almost feel bad for him. He must be so scared all the time. But, still, that's no reason to take it out on innocent people. I wonder what he would've done to me, if I hadn't left. _I shudder at the thought. _Why me?_ I shake my head of my wayward thoughts. _You can't live like that. You can't be the victim. You need to accept what's happened, and move on with your life. Sure it'll impact you, but let it impact for the better, and not the worst._

It's been five months since my frightening encounter, and since then, I've got a new job at a local magazine as a photographer. It pays better than the last job, and I only have to go in to the office for a few hours everyday. The rest is spent outside. Taking pictures of beautiful things and beautiful people. My life is rather peaceful now. I go to work for about 3 hours, then ride my horse a few hours each day, go home and have dinner, go out and take a few pictures, then I have about 3 more hours of doing what I want. I love being in a routine where I can expect what's going to happen, and always plan on the same thing everyday, but I allow myself enough time to stretch in case I want to do something different that day, a normal, American life.

The alarm goes off at 7:00, and I stretch and hop out of bed. Thor quickly jumps down right behind me and runs straight to his food bowl. I chuckle. Thor is a 65lb blue nosed pit bull. He looks like a giant rage machine, but he's actually a huge, food loving, cuddle buddy. Sure he'd protect me from thieves, but the point is he keeps me company when I'm alone. I saunter to the kitchen and smile as I watch Thor devour the food before him. Sighing, I grab some yogurt from the fridge and plop myself on the barstool. Having just shoved a spoonful of key-lime pie yogurt in my mouth, there was a knock. Growling, Thor beat me to the door.

"Hey bud, it's okay," Thor immediately lie on the ground, and put his nose down. I slowly open the door, and saw a pack of beer with a note attached. I groan. _No Gary. I do not want to go on a date with you, and real classy; buying a girl beer. _Rolling my eyes, I pick up the sticky note and mumble to myself,

"It looks like you could use a little fun," Crunching my eyebrows, I thought back to why this sounded so familiar. The nine word sentence sent chills through my body, but I couldn't figure out why. So, I grab the beer and shut the door. I put the note and the alcohol on the island, and finish getting ready for the day.

I kiss Thor on the head and walk out to the garage. I was shuffling for my keys when I notice another note attached to the windshield. Looking around, I wonder if I had left the garage door open. No. _So how did they get in here…?_ I pick up the note and read,

"You lied to me,"

Taped to the backside, was a little plastic ring. One you would find in a cereal box. I throw the note and the ring in the garbage and shake my head in disapproval. _Am I being punked?_ _This is fucking ridiculous. _I hop into my blue GMC Sierra 2500, and pull out of the garage; my head fizzing with anger.

I storm in to the office, and made my way straight for Gary's desk. No Gary. _Damnit._ Fuming back to my cubicle, I find another package waiting on my desk.

"Seriously Gary?! Fuck. Off," I was almost loud enough for everyone to hear. I sit on the chair and rip open the box, zip ties. _What the—zip ties? What the fuck is he trying to say?_

"Hey,"

I think I jump 4 feet.

"Sorry Beth," Brady smiles. Exhaling, I give him a slight smile back.

"Zip ties?" he smirks.

"Uh, yea. Gary's been sending me all this weird shit. Like this morning, he left a case of beer with a note saying, 'you look like you could use a little fun.' Seriously, who the fuck sends a girl beer?"

Brady couldn't contain his laughter. I scowl at him.

"Sorry. It's just if someone wants to ask someone out, they should just ask, and not beat around the bush," he looks me deeper in the eyes.

I swallow and throw the box in the trash.

"Is there anything you're trying to say to me?" I bravely add.

"Uh, yes. Actually. Bethany, would you care to go out to lunch?"

"Hmmmm. I would actually like that," I smile.

"Sweet! We'll take my car. Shall we?" He holds his hand out to me, and I take it, shyly.

We follow a college aged, blonde to a table in the middle of the restaurant, and take our seats.

"This is going to be your waiter, his name is Jeremy," she smiles.

I adjust myself once more, and glance up at the waiter who is intimately staring at me. My brain does a double take, as I stare back. About 5'10", well built, and short, coffee brown hair. I look closer and get lost in his eyes. Something about them was strange, terrifying and beautiful, all at the same time. I crunch my eyebrows, hoping to remember where I had seen him before. Strangely, he didn't look away. He just kept staring, his chin slowly dipping as his eyes penetrated my whole body.

"Ma'am? What drink would you like?"

"Beth?" I shake my head of his gaze and turn to the waitress.

"Umm, jolly rancher please," I give her an uneasy smile and quickly glance back up at Jeremy. He's still staring. The waitress leaves, and Brady turns his attention to the menu in front of him, but closes it after about a minute.

"I'll take the rib eye, cooked medium rare, with the side of potatoes,"

I look across the table at Brady, with a smile on my face.

"Just lunch?" I smirk.

Brady rolls his eyes and looks back up at the waiter, whose eyes haven't left my face.

"Excuse me? Did you get that?"

"Yea, yea. Shut up," he mumbles. His pen never touches the notepad.

I turn my head to him in disbelief.

"You ma'am?" he whispers.

My breath gets caught in my throat as I glance at the menu one more time.

"Umm, Caesar salad please,"

"Sorry miss, we're out," he answers almost too quickly.

"Oh, well, shit. That's too bad," I mumble and glance back down at the menu. _What type of restaurant runs out of salad for Christ's sake?! _

Jeremy leans over, and whispers,

"I'm so sorry,"

Just then, all the memories come rushing back; the beer, the ring and zip ties! Jack. The horrific night 5 months ago comes flooding back into my mind. _We need to leave. Now!_

"Umm, Brady? We need to leave. Now!"

I shuffle out of my chair, avoiding eye contact with Jeremy, and practically run through the front doors. Brady is right behind. He walks quickly past the front desk and comes up next to me.

"What was that about?" he asks.

I swallow hard and peek back through the front glass windows. He's still standing there, notepad in hand, staring at me.

"I—I just needed to get out of—" My whole body is frozen. There, tied to Brady's car. That damn green church tie. _It really was him._

"Where'd that tie come from?" I mumble.

"What?" Brady shifts his weight to look at me, and crunches his eyebrows.

"Where'd that fucking tie come from?!" I scream and point to car antenna. He looks over and shrugs.

"Take it off," I whisper.

"Huh?'

"Take the damn thing off!" I'm panicking now. Thrashing my arms in the air and pacing back and forth. Brady puts his arms up in surrender, pulls the tie off, and throws it in the street.

"It's okay now Bethany,"

"Please take me home," I cry.

He nods and walks me to the car.

I shuffle for my keys and unlock the front door. Immediately, the door is closed behind me, and then locked, and I press my forehead to the wood, and calm my breathing. Thor trots up behind me, and presses his head to my knee. I collapse on the floor and let Thor harass me with his kissing. I let a soft smile escape as I scratch his large face.

"Let's take a shower shall we?"

His tail continues to sway back and forth, as he playfully follows me to the bathroom. I grab a quick pile of clothes from my bedroom, and walk into the bathroom. I leave the door slightly open, so Thor can come and go as he pleases. Finally, I slip out of my clothes, and plug my iPhone into the stereo, and blast Above and Beyond.

The warm water feels like heaven as it floods down my body. I slowly message the soap, shampoo and conditioner in its much needed places, and then stand in the water vapors as it melts away my stress. I'm out of the shower by the end of, Sun and Moon, and do a quick dance as I dress into my big Avengers T shirt that shrugs off my shoulders, and rests about mid-thigh. My hair is thrown into an abrupt braid, and I'm ready for some ice cream. Thor is no longer lying on the tile, and I smile that he's gone back for second servings. I bound to the kitchen, and pull out a container of peanut butter ice cream from the freezer. I stab the hard ice cream with a fork and put a bite in my mouth. When I finally shut the freezer, my whole body turns the temperature of the Arctic Circle. There, leaning against my bar is Jack… or Jeremy… he's the same person.

"That's looks delicious," he groans.

My mouth is hung in awe, as I finally drop the ice cream to the floor, the fork still gripped tightly in my fist. Breath will not leave my lungs, as he slowly saunters toward me. I finally got the courage to back away from him and take a defensive stance.

He stops and cocks his head.

"I thought you would've learned your lesson by now," he mumbles. "I must add; that T shirt really makes my cock twitch. It shows off your beautiful legs. No wonder that Brady guy wants you," his eyes suddenly turn to that scary, dark shade of blue. He's furious.

"You lied to me baby," he growls.

He suddenly lurches forward, and I run. _I have the advantage. This is my house, and I know where everything is._ I run to the front room, but he is shortly behind me. He grabs hold of my shirt, and I whirl around and shove the fork into his newly toned bicep. He roars in agony and anger, and slowly pulls the fork from his flesh. His face dips down, to a lower form of anger, pure rage. I take a quick breath, and run and leap over the couch, making my way to the bedroom. He catches me again, this time by pushing my body to the ground, so I'm lying on my front. He sits on my back, and pulls out duct tape, but I thrash. _He's gotten heavier, and stronger. _I look for anything to defend myself. That's when I remember.

"THOR!" my blood curdling scream echoes through the house, and I see the massive beast come barreling down the hallway, teeth bared and eyes penetrating. He leaps onto Jack and sinks his teeth in the side of his neck. Jack screams in pain, and leaps to his feet, carrying the dog with him. I clamber up and run to the kitchen and grab a bread knife. When I turn back around, Jack is flailing his body around, and throws Thor against a wall. Thor whines, but continues his assault; however, this time, Jack is expecting it. He waits for the dog to jump, then quickly steps aside, causing Thor to jump into the closet. Jack quickly shuts the door behind him, and I can hear the barking, growling and clawing as Thor is trapped inside.

_Thank you baby. You've injured him. I've got the rest from here. _Jack turns to me, neck bleeding and hands clenched tight. "A bread knife?" he sneers.

"I stabbed you with a fork didn't I," I mock bravely. He steps to me, and I don't move. Knife clutched tightly, and a strong stance. I'm ready.

"Why are you resisting me?" he cocks his head.

"Why?" I practically burst into a mixture of tears and laughter. "You hurt me, and then raped me. I don't know why I would possibly want to chop your balls off," I said sarcastically.

He stops dead in his tracks, and looks amused. "Rape? Oh no honey. Do you not remember? You came with me," he flashes a wicked grin, and I knew he was reliving that moment in his head.

"I'd do anything to get out of there, and guess what? It worked," I whisper. "Why are you here, and how did you find me?" I finally bring up the impossible question.

"I'm here because you left me, and I told you that you couldn't leave. But you did anyways. Finding you was a lot more difficult than I wanted it to be, but a few weeks after you'd gone, I read a newspaper that had one of your photos in it. I found the publishing company, and waited in my car until I saw you. Than I followed you home, got to know your routine, and planned my course of action. It took all my self control to not storm in there that night and fuck you, but I figured it'd be more fun to know more about you and scare you a little bit. I wasn't planning on coming here today, but then you did something completely unexpected. You went on a date with that dick head, Brady," his eyes practically burned red. "That's when I knew I had to get you back. And that, Bethany is why I am here," he gestures his hands outward as if to prove his innocence. Those blue eyes suddenly light up once again. _Geez, way to prove bi-polarism. _He suddenly rips off his maroon T shirt, and I see broad shoulders, toned abs, and strong arms.

"I changed everything about me for you," he smiles. "I'd watch you watch those super hero movies, and see you swoon over them, so I worked out, and cut and dyed my hair." He stops and looks down at the floor. "I do it for you," he whispers.

I sigh. "Jesus Jack. You think that tying and keeping a girl hostage, and raping her is a good way to show affection?"

He looks up at me, confused.

"Not affection, lust. I need to be inside of you. It's the best feeling I've had my whole life; my life full or drugging, and raping, and murdering people. And amongst all that adrenaline rush bull shit, I find true pleasure inside of you. It's like a drug. Once you have tasted it, you never settle for less,"

My eyes widen with fear as I realize the velocity of the words he's saying.

"But why me?" I whine.

He shrugs. "Beats me," he steps slowly toward me, and throws his shirt on the counter. "Now I intend to finish what I started. The question is, are you going to come easy? Or difficult?" As he took another step, I step away, pointing the knife right at his belly. "Okay then, difficult," his eyes illuminating with desire, and he lurched toward me. As he was flying through the air, I brought the knife down in a swift, clean cut. Jack stops, and looks at his belly. There was a gash through his stomach. Not deep enough to do any real damage, but deep enough to make him angry. He deeply sighs, then looks back up at me. "Well that's no good," and before I could blink, he jumps at me again. I try to bring the knife back down at his shoulder, but he catches the blade in his hand and rips it from mine; casting it aside. My breathing speeds up and I run for the hallway, but Jack grabs my arm and spins me around. We struggle for a moment, then I spit on him and make another run for it, but once again, Jack stops me, and throws me on the wood floor, face first. He straddles me, and holds my arms above my head. Squealing and thrashing, I attempt to throw my attacker off of me, but it's no use. He's too heavy. He temporarily releases my hands to unzip his pants. "I fucking told you I'd kill you if you tried to run. So, I'm going to fuck you, then slit your throat," I toss and twist my body some more, and his hands relocate back to mine; above my head. "No, no baby." His left hand glides up my hips; bringing up my shirt to the middle of my back. He groans as his hand caresses my ass. "Damn I've missed this," he mumbles.

The wood floor is cold beneath my cheek as I feel the tears begin to stream down my face. His brutal hand pulls my underwear down to my thighs, and he separates my legs with his own. His free hand slams down onto my face, holding me in place, so I have no mobility. Then in a matter of seconds, he invades my body once more. A howl escapes my throat as my breathing stops. My body is uncomfortably grinding underneath his, and I look around at my final surroundings. Eyes wide, I see the knife only a few feet from my grasp. "Shit," his teeth gritted together as he picks up his pace. The grip on my hand loosens as he loses himself in me, and I feel him begin to tense. In one more deep thrust, he orgasms inside me and growls, "Yesss."

He pulls out from me, and collapses on the other side, his breath staccatoed. "It's so much more fun when you come with me," he mumbles. I gently crawl over to the knife, and tuck it behind my back. Jack returns to my face and smiles. Softly, he plants a deep, passionate kiss on my lips, and caresses my face. "It's a shame you have to die now," he whispers. I stare deeply into him, as his face turns from pleasure to pain. His eyebrows crunching in confusion. A gurgle releases from his lips as thick, red ooze runs from his mouth. He slowly sits up, and looks down at the knife protruding from his abdomen. He cocks his head at me, as I glare back in terror. "I thought—" then he falls over on his shoulder, as his eyes glaze over.


End file.
